


Snapped Like A Twig

by StutteryPrince



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Attempted Murder, David fucking snaps, Those are the major characters anyway, i love the smell of somewhat ooc david in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: Max could have sworn he heard a snapping sound right before everything went to hell faster than it ever had here at Camp Campbell.





	Snapped Like A Twig

David’s smile was starting to falter with every other word that came out of this guy’s mouth. He was some prissy, hoity-toity businessman who had come to “evaluate” the camp, but David had been here long enough to know what the meant. He was looking to buy the camp. He had arrived early in the morning and David was happy to greet him and show him around, but after about thirty backhanded and passive aggressive comments about not only himself but also the camp, David was starting to get annoyed. To distract himself from his anger, David pulled at his handkerchief in a way he hoped didn’t look too aggressive, breathing heavily through his teeth as he followed the man into the mess hall.

 

Inside was Gwen and the kids, most of them tossing food and being rowdy while the remainder were actually trying to eat. Gwen was yelling at Nikki to stop shoving carrots up her nose before she made herself brain dead, but her attention turned to David and the man after a few moment. Stepping over the little demons, she made her way over to them, tucking one arm behind her back and brushing her hair out of her face with the other.

 

“Hello, sir! I wasn’t expecting you to come in here before lunch was over.”

 

He waved her off, eyeing the building with interest until his eyes landed on the children. His face immediately pulled into one of disgust and David gave his handkerchief another yank.

 

“It’s...fine. Tell me, what year was…”

 

And so on. He went on asking questions about the building, but he would take occasional glances of complete repulsion at the kids and every time he did, David gave his handkerchief a rough pull. His teeth were grit and he was sure he looked mildly insane, but he was trying his hardest to keep his cool as he stood offset from Gwen and the man. He was growing tired of this man and his attitude, often cutting off Gwen when she started adding in facts that clearly didn’t interest him. It was worse than when David was trying to talk with him earlier.

 

_ I swear to god  _ David began thinking to himself.  _ If one more- _

 

“Ey!  _ EY!  _ Earth to fucknut!”

 

David jumped, his eyes casting down to see Max looking up at him, for once not in complete and utter disdain. Their relationship wasn’t as rough after the whole Sparrow thing, but they didn’t meant they were all buddy-buddy now. Max just hated him a little less and David knew there was some good in that little black heart of his.

 

“O-Oh! Um,” he cleared his throat, “Yes, Max?”

 

“You okay or what? You look like you’re trying to pull that stupid handkerchief off like it’s glued to your fucking neck.”

 

David glanced at the conversation Gwen and the man were having, growling a bit when he caught sight of him cutting her off  _ again _ . The more downtrodden she appeared to become with the man, the angrier he became at his existence.

 

“I’m...fine,” he said slowly, his gaze not turning back to Max.

 

“Bullshit. You got those white dots in your pupils. I know what those mean so you can’t hide shit.”

 

David’s eyes widen and he blinked a few times, rubbing at his eyes for a moment before turning to Max with a smile that was faker than a Barbie’s. He opened his mouth to say something, but he shut it immediately after hearing Gwen get excited about something then get caught off by him. 

 

“Dots are back,” Maz said nonchalantly.

 

“He has. One more time,” David said lowly, his head turning to look at the two.

 

“Oh, what you gonna do? Respectfully ask him to leave?”

 

David went to actually confirm that, yes, that was what he was gonna do, when he was cut off by the man yelling and the thud of Nikki as he kicked her off his pant leg. She landed hard and with an “Ow!” and the others gathered around her instantly.

 

“Shut up, woman! You talk too much! And these kids are so disgusting! I just want to know the-ACK!”

 

Max could have sworn he heard a snapping sound right before everything went to hell faster than it ever had here at Camp Campbell.

 

David had moved with alarming speeds, shooting up from his kneeling position in front of Max and bounding over to the two in only a step and half with his long legs. He lunged at the man with the angriest, most feral sounding noise to have ever come out of him, wrapping his hands around his throat and squeezing. The man gagged and made futile attempts to get David off him, but David was straddling his chest and putting all his weight on him.

 

“YOU COME INTO MY MOTHER  _ FUCKING  _ CAMP-!”

 

The kids immediately started cheering David on, telling him to, “Choke that fucker out!” and “Make him pass out!” Hell, even Max had a smile on his face, watching David’s murder-in-process with interest. Gwen stood there for a moment, simply dumbfounded as David shouted disdain, each sentence peppered with curse words that even  _ she _ didn’t know. She eventually snapped back to her senses when the man’s face started to turn a rather deep and concerning shade of blue, rushing forward and grabbing David under the arms.

 

“DAVID LET GO OH MY GOD,” Gwen demanded in a frightened voice that was laced with amusement. Sure, she hated this man the moment he opened his mouth, but she didn’t exactly want a lawsuit on their hands.

 

Gwen finally yanked David hard enough to dislodge his hold on the man, but David clearly wasn’t satisfied with the damage that had already been done. He began furiously trying to get out of Gwen’s grip, growling and snarling like a wild animal with rabies. Her grip under his arms proved useless and she yelped as he nearly made it away from her and her arms snapped around his waist, pulling him back and holding him tightly. She had lucked out as well, somehow catching both his arms under hers in the process, and it was now that Gwen remember just how strong David actually was. She hoisted him up, keeping his feet off the ground at any costs, but it was harder than it seemed to keep her own balance with how much he was kicking.

 

“YOU INSULT MY STAFF AND HURT MY KIDS LIKE YOU OWN THE FUCKING PLACE YOU BASTARD?! I SWEAR TO GOD I’LL KILL IF YOU COME BACK HERE,” David screeched at the top of his lungs as the man ran out of his building, clutching his neck. The squeal of tires grew distant and it was only then that David stopped trying to chase him.

 

The counselor panted as he slowly panted his feet back on the ground and Max watched as he blinked a few times, the dots in his pupils disappearing after the third blink. David took a deep breath and he closed his eyes, hanging his head slightly.

 

“Gwen,” his voice was even, “Please let me go.”

 

“Are you...okay?”

 

He didn’t respond verbally, simply nodding a few times, and slowly, Gwen released him. David took over deep breath, straightening his back as he walked out of the mess hall on stiff legs, taking as many long strides as he could to get out quickly. However, he stopped at the door, holding it open and letting with warm afternoon air in.

 

“I’m sorry you all had to see me like that…camp’s canceled today...do what you want,” he said sadly over his shoulder before he stepped out, closing the door behind him.

 

“....That fucker snapped like a twig,” Max says to himself after a beat, his eyes widening.

**Author's Note:**

> When David was getting frustrated in episode 12, he got white dots in his pupils and his teeth got a bit sharper. Sure, this might have been for effect, but you can pry this headcanon from my dead hands fam. He also tugs at his handkerchief to calm down because it gives him a very distinct feeling of comfort.


End file.
